


Checkmate

by doomsdays



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdays/pseuds/doomsdays
Summary: Schneizel buys Lelouch a very expensive present. He of course wants something in return.
Relationships: Schneizel el Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> [This chess set](https://www.luxuo.com/the-lux-list/collectibles/kiki-de-montparnasse-chess-set-10000.html) is the most Lelouch and Schneizel thing I’ve ever seen.
> 
> Do I have a deep, poetic reason for writing this? No. I just think it’d be hot if they fucked, end of story. If “cunt” or “clit” bothers you for a trans guy, click away now.
> 
> Heed the tags. If this isn’t your thing, take a pass, no harm done. This is set in an AU where maybe Lelouch didn’t ever leave the family or something, who knows. What I do know is I want him split open on his hot brother’s cock, and if you want that too, buckle the fuck up and get reading!

Lelouch arrived at Schneizel’s place in a huff, irritated at himself for being here, disgusted with himself for having put on an outfit that was decidedly more to Schneizel’s tastes than Suzaku’s: crisp black dress pants and a silky button-up with a ruffled collar. God _dammit._

Hell, he was disappointed in himself for even opening the text message from his older brother that read _I have a gift for you. You should come and see your brother._

Presents from Schneizel were never just presents. They were promises: ticking time bombs that carried heavy expectations. He would expect something in return, of course - he always did. Scratch his back, he’d scratch yours.

The gift turned out to be huge, an obvious and ostentatious presence on the low table. “What...is it?” he asked, prodding at the package tied in smooth paper. Purple, his favorite - and a golden ribbon, how charmingly innocuous.

“It would ruin the surprise if I simply told you. Open it.” Schneizel said. It was phrased as a gentle suggestion and intended as an order, and he followed it by sitting down on the couch with the elegant stem of a wine glass between his fingers. “I selected it special for you, after all.”

Lelouch scowled and started the process of unwrapping the package, sliding his finger under the edges of the neatly-folded corners, freeing the tape from the paper. Slowly, diligently, he uncovered his surprise and felt the burn of Schneizel’s eyes on his skin all the while. His brother seemed to feel entitled to stare at him and that infuriated him, but there was something else there, too...something that made his belly twist up in knots, something that made him clench his legs tight together.

Fully unwrapped, the present revealed itself to be a velvety matte black box. Removed and opened, it was an elegant chess board with a drawer beneath for storage. It was beautiful, he had to admit...beautiful, and just the kind of thing Schneizel had to know would be well received. Chess was _his game (_ **their** game, maybe) and this would be the most exquisite set he’d ever played. Ignoring his brother and the smug smile he knew the man was wearing, he opened the drawer beneath the board and let his fingers explore the pieces: smooth, rounded pawns; the elegant curve of what must be a bishop; the regal but strange shape of the king and queen nestled sweetly in their crushed velvet. One set was a smooth, gleaming black polished to almost a mirror-finish shine and the other was a silky, matte black.

“These pieces are bizarre…” Lelouch commented, lifting the king curiously from its box, letting its weight settle into his hand. “They look more like...oh, _honestly_ , Schneizel?”

Schneizel’s smile widened into a grin. “For someone who has as much sex as you do, baby brother, you really are surprisingly naïve.” 

Lelouch’s cheeks heated in furious embarrassment. He hadn’t expected - he never would have thought... _why_ did a chess set made of sex toys even exist? Who even thought of that? More importantly, where had Schneizel even found it? Worst of all, why did the idea of playing a game of chess with the highest stakes they’d ever wagered make him shiver with anticipation?

A sigh, a carefully-crafted and flippant defense. “I just wouldn’t have imagined someone would be so depraved as to make this, or someone would be enough of a bastard to buy it.”

Schneizel laughed and leaned forward, elbow on his thigh and chin resting on his hand.. “There are sorts of depraved people in the world, brother. Deviants, sex addicts, or people like you and me who just need a little...extra. Don’t be unkind, Lelouch. I selected it special for you. It was a custom order, and several thousand dollars. Do be grateful, although I know it’s difficult for you.”

Flustered, Lelouch spat out “I’m _nothing_ like you!” as he set the king piece roughly back in its home in the middle of the board’s secret drawer.

“Lelouch, you are a manipulative, skillful liar with an itch that no one, save your dear brother, can scratch...that alone gives us one thing in common. Should I list others, or have you sufficiently enjoyed the taste of eating your words?”

He was right. God, the bastard was right. 

“Why don’t we sweeten this deal? It seems a shame to play a normal game of chess with _such_ an exquisite board.” There it was. He’d known it was coming: the caveat. The price he’d pay for this elaborate gift.

“If I capture your pieces, I get to use them,” Schneizel suggested, tossing his head back and laughing when Lelouch quirked a confident brow. “ _On you_.”

“Fine,” Lelouch said defiantly. A dramatic scoff and a sneer gave the impression it was the worst possible thing, that he just _abhorred_ the idea of playing a game with stakes like that with his big brother.

He wasn’t stupid. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen this coming. It wasn’t like that was the whole reason he was here, after all...for that insatiable urge to feel dirty and bad, for that desperate desire to undermine his father by cuddling up to the other child that he hated most, and for the pure, simple fact that Schneizel was, to his credit, an exceedingly skilled lover. 

“Which set would you care to play?” Schneizel asked as he poured himself another half-glass of wine, “I had assumed you’d choose the glossy set, but I have been known to be surprised once or twice.”

Lelouch rolled his eyes and pulled out that very set, setting them up on his side of the board. The craftsmanship on them was admirable, something he could genuinely admire if they weren’t _fucking sex toys_ , and hell, maybe still could.

“I see today is not the day for another surprise,” Schneizel gloated, setting the remaining pieces up on his side of the board. Lelouch shot him a look that could kill and settled in on the low ottoman, making it a makeshift seat and crossing his legs coolly as he surveyed the board.

A few moves in and Lelouch had worked himself into a familiar corner. Maybe he was losing on purpose, but he’d never admit it. Schneizel had a collection of Lelouch’s smooth pieces on the table beside him. When he backed Lelouch’s king into a corner, his smile was wider than a wolf’s. 

“Checkmate,” Schneizel said, winning the game. game with one final move, one spectacular flourish that made Lelouch roll his eyes. “You’ve never beaten me, brother.”

Lelouch bristled, leaning forward to study the board. He played the whole game back out in his mind, moves he could have made and didn’t, moves he had made and shouldn’t, moves that worked him into the position he was now in. 

“No matter how hard you stare at the board, Lelouch, I can promise you it’s not going to change!” He laughed, then, the smug bastard, like he’d made the most amusing joke in the world. He made Lelouch’s skin crawl, and he knew enough of his second-eldest brother to know exactly what he’d have to say if he revealed that; “that isn’t the only thing I can do to your skin,” like some kind of theatrical villain. 

Then, patronizingly, Schneizel patted his lap. “Come here, Lelouch.”

“Come to Brother.”

Lelouch was obeying before he could think twice, long legs uncrossing.

Schneizel pulled him into his lap, rolling his shoulders to correct his rumpled shirt when Lelouch’s arms twined around his neck. “You lost, baby brother,” he offered, kissing the nape of Lelouch’s neck. “Again.”

“I was distracted,” Lelouch protests, unwilling to graciously accept defeat. To lay down and spread, to lie back and think of Britannia or what the _hell_ ever Scheizel would be delighted to have him do. “Thrown off by this ridiculous ‘present’.”

Schneizel bowed his head, shaking it as if disappointed. “Oh, Lelouch. You pride yourself on being so mature, but you really are just a spoiled brat, deep down. Still, as a _gracious_ victor, I’ll allow you to select the piece you’d like to play with first. Oh, Lelouch, isn’t this just splendid?”

Lelouch eyed the pieces from their game - some set to the side, captured by Schenizel’s infuriatingly-tactical moves, some still standing upright on the glossy board. “This one,” Lelouch said as he picked up a captured knight, so polished smooth he could see his own doe eyes reflected in it. “I guess.”

Schneizel took the piece from Lelouch’s outstretched hand, pressing his fingers to the flutter of Lelouch’s pulse at his delicate wrist to hear him gasp. Gliding the piece along Lelouch’s thighs, he followed the inseam of his pants, nudging between his legs with the blunt toy as Lelouch squirmed. 

“I know you hate to lose,” Schneizel said, “but you’d be lying to me - I think - if you said it didn’t turn you on just a _bit_ to have those pieces captured knowing that you’d get to play with them.”

“Did that lessen the blow of the loss, I wonder...” Schneizel mused, mouthing at Lelouch’s neck, just below his ear. “Did that make your cunt drip, brother?” 

“If you think I _let you win,_ I -“

“I said nothing of the sort,” Schneizel said. “Honestly, are you listening to what I’m saying? You’re so bright, Lelouch, let’s act it.”

Lelouch watched his brother’s movements. Arms, hands; the perfect, pressed fabric of his shirt sleeve, the handsome cufflinks, the elegant way he gripped the gleaming black toy. Slowly, he dragged it up one of Lelouch’s thighs and down the other, grazing across his cunt only briefly. It was teasing, _agonizing_ , and he was ashamed of himself for how much it was affecting him. The fabric of his underwear was sticking to him, damp with his arousal and obvious if his bastard of a brother would just...touch. He hated being like this, hated _knowing_ he was at Schneizel’s mercy…

But that was why he’d come, wasn't it? That was why he always came. Despicable as his older brother was, and in all of the important ways so cardinally different from Lelouch’s own self, Schneizel was the only other member of their family who he could relate to, who truly loathed their father. The only one with whom Lelouch could be just as manipulative as he was capable of, and not feel a shred of remorse afterwards. The only one who, unfortunately, could outsmart him and bend him into these positions that they both wanted and fuck him out of the ugly recesses he carved into for himself out of his own frenzied head.

Schneizel’s mouth found Lelouch’s neck, nibbling at the sensitive spots he knew by heart. He’d never had to learn them, because he’d been the one to create them. Lelouch swallowed the moan as Schneizel nudged the blunt tip of the toy against him, cursing the fabric between himself and any real friction. It wasn’t worth making a sound, not yet, not when they’d just started and his brother had a slew of captured pieces and a reputation for making good on his promises. He wouldn’t hand over _that_ victory too. 

“Up,” Schneizel said, nudging Lelouch off of his lap. “Take your clothes off, baby brother.”

Lelouch stripped slowly, acutely aware of Schneizel’s leer on him the whole time as he sipped idly on his wine. His socks were tucked inside one another and set beneath the edge of the low table their chess match had transpired on, top shrugged off and folded by the pile. He unbuttoned his pants with a sigh and nudged them down, shivering from the sudden chill when he was left in just the bikini briefs he favored. “What about you?” Lelouch demanded when Schneizel made no move to disrobe himself. “Am I just supposed to be some naked plaything on your lap?”

Schneizel finished the last swallow of his wine and quirked an eyebrow. “Ideally. You’re well aware that you, naked and bested, are my favorite trophy.”

Lelouch huffed and kicked his pants off, tripping as he bent to pick them up and fold them. It would almost be better, somehow, if Schneizel was a brute about it - if he reached forward and dragged him back, if he was tough and callous with him...but that wasn’t his style. He was damnably patient. He tugged the panties down his hips and stepped out of them, kicking them under the table with a hot flush to his cheeks and moving to take his place on Schneizel’s lap. 

Schneizel guided him with the same diplomacy and delicacy that he might offer a client a seat in his office, that he might offer a dignitary at a political luncheon...even as he was sliding his hands between Lelouch’s thighs and spreading him, leaving his legs dangling on either side of his own. Lelouch’s cheeks burned with shame and anger, irritated that Schneizel was dragging it out, furious that he’d come crawling back because his brother’s dick was just that good. Schneizel had the toy back in his hand and Lelouch’s body tensed, letting out the barest breath of a moan. He knew what Schneizel could do with just one obnoxiously pampered hand; he could only imagine what he could accomplish with _that toy_ clutched in his fingers.

 _“_ Would you get on with it?” Lelouch snapped, pouting. He hated not being able to see him, hated not being able to watch his expressions for clues beneath the almost-perfect facade of a poker face, but there was something exhilarating about it at the same time. The unknown, a wrench in the works when he walked through his life with everything perfectly planned. “I don’t have all day.”

The toy was so close, high on his thigh and god, it was pathetic how even the idea of that stupidly phallic chess piece was affecting him, how he didn’t even bother to try and close his legs because he knew how good it would feel. If he was going to do this - this horrible, shameful, thing - he should at least enjoy it. 

“Patience was never your strong suit, Lelouch. Very well, then, let’s see. There… we... _go_.” Schneizel twirled the toy in his palm, the blunt tip pressing against Lelouch’s bare cunt, nudging at him, a slow drag. The more Schneizel rubbed, the slicker Lelouch got, until it was an obscene how wet and slick the toy was just from his own traitorous body. Schneizel clapped the inside of his thigh to nudge his legs far apart, exposing his wet slit to a cool rush of air that shocked heated skin and he chose _that_ moment to flick the toy on. The vibrations of the obscene chess piece came to life just as Lelouch spread wide, sending shockwaves against his clit that made him quiver as Schneizel’s voice in his ear crawled inside of his mind and made him throb. “My, you’re prettiest when I surprise you.”

Lelouch dug his fingers into Schneizel’s arm, torn halfway between prying his brother’s hand away and tugging it tighter against him, chasing the friction. The toy buzzed like something alive and _hungry_ in Schneizel’s grip, making his legs shake with every vibration that coursed through it, raw and electric against already stimulated nerves. 

“See, losing isn’t so bad,” Schneizel drawled, patronizing as ever. “You seem to be enjoying it.”

Lelouch moaned, twisting on his lap and biting back every moan that threatened to bubble up from his throat, difficult as it was getting. It felt good beyond descriptors using any known words - hell, this wasn’t the first time he’d used a goddamm vibrator, but still - and Schneizel knew just how much pressure he wanted, how much would help him ride the quickly-cresting orgasm instead of tear it from him too soon. He knew _him._ That in and of itself was just a testament to the wrongness of this whole thing, that no matter who he took as a lover, Schneizel would always remain the one who had woken him up whether he liked it or not. “Anyone….” he said slowly, measuring his words, trying not to lose them to slurred sighs of bliss, “would enjoy this...ah, _bastard…”_

“Ah, ah….” Schneizel coaxed when Lelouch’s hips bucked and his thighs shook, the vibrator snug in his palm an unrelenting rhythm against Lelouch’s clit. He was so wet he was dripping onto Schneizel’s leg, staining the white trousers with the slickness of him and he didn’t even know it, caught up in chasing what his brother was giving him. He’d be mad about it later (about losing the match, about giving in to what someone else wanted, about Schneizel in general) but god, it felt good now to ride out that high. Schneizel’s hand on his lower back was encouraging and demanding all at once: _its okay, Lelouch, chase that pleasure,_ it said in the same breath as _you’re not going anywhere._

Lelouch’s orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, knocking him down and pulling him under with the force of it, crying out as he gushed onto his brother’s perfectly pressed pants with a shudder. 

“ _There_ we go,” Schneizel said arrogantly, clicking the vibrator off and setting it onto the table atop a towel Lelouch somehow hadn’t noticed with a muted sound. “Now that we’ve bled some of that shame from you, we can both enjoy ourselves.”

Lelouch scowled, cheeks heating as he realized he was still nestled in back to chest on Schneizel’s lap, spread obscenely wide and messy-slick and although it took some effort, he snapped his legs shut. It unbalanced him, sending him crashing back against Schneizel’s weight and dick was hard, an undeniable shape clad snugly in expensive fabric, nudging obscenely at his ass. He’d known he would be; this wasn’t their first time, after all, but even if it was he’d be offended if playing with him like this wasn’t doing something for his perfectly composed brother. 

“I’ll taste you.” Schneizel said then, matter-of-factly. He lifted Lelouch easily, settling him around his hips only to lower him onto the chair he’d occupied seconds earlier. Gripping his ankles, he dragged him into a better position, balanced perfectly on the edge and spread for Schneizel’s inspection. Lelouch was thankful for the reprieve from the vibrating king (discarded for the time being), but Schneizel carefully selected a knight from the graveyard of Lelouch’s captured pieces and pressed it to his slit with an confident quirk of his brow. Like he was asking _should I?_ even though they both knew he would no matter what. Even if Lelouch said _no_ , because sometimes that was a part of the game, too.

It sank in easy, slick as he was, and Schneizel offered a low chuckle as praise as the first bulb of the sectioned toy was swallowed up, then the second, his body making a wet, greedy sucking sound that made him put his hand over his eyes in shame. Unfazed, Schneizel laughed as he thrusted it inside of Lelouch in shallow thrusts until he was dripping around it, coating the toy and Schneizel’s fingers alike in his juices. Only _then_ did Schneizel descend his mouth onto him, letting the toy slip out as Lelouch squeezed his legs tight around his head.

The first flick of his brother’s tongue on his clit made his hips buck unbidden, arching up against his lips, his tongue, shaking at the obscenity of the noises Schneizel was making as he sucked on Lelouch’s folds. Schneizel’s mouth on him was maddening, disgusting, _exquisite._ His tongue seemed longer than it had any right to, licking inside of him and making him shake, sucking gently on his most sensitive part when he paused to breathe. His fingers - elegant, pampered - were soft and lube-slick when Lelouch became only dimly aware of them teasing his asshole, running gentle circles around it as Schneizel ground his face against his cunt in an effort to suck sweetly on his clit. His brother, goddamn him, picked the exact moment that Lelouch’s back arched in a crest of pleasure to delve one inside of his ass, stretching his tight body enough to make him gasp even around a single finger.

He looked down at Schneizel to see him smirking up at him, pupils blown black and sharp in his cold lilac eyes, pressing a slow kiss to the inside of his thigh as he wiggled in another beside the first. Lelouch trembled despite his best efforts, contemplating kicking him in the face - oh, it’d be so easy to do it - for daring to do... _all of this_ , for daring to beat him at chess and just _play with him_ however he wanted. Schneizel laughed again, damnably, handsomely low, licking Lelouch open again before his mouth claimed him once more and Lelouch squirmed away from it. That first, bright shock of isolated pleasure when he’d been offered a reprieve was too much, but it was that moment when Schneizel crooked the fingers inside of his ass, tugging Lelouch back like a puppet on a string. 

When he was satisfied his fingers had worked Lelouch open enough, he closed his free hand back around the piece he’d captured, the piece he’d slicked up with Lelouch’s own juices - the knight, gleaming black and even glossier than before with the generous amount of lube Schneizel dripped onto it. Lelouch sat up on his elbows, face a bright red from how utterly ridiculous he must look spread out on one of Schneizel’s designer armchairs, watching the lube drip down the rounded beads of the knight’s form with interest he tried desperately to hide. He was acutely aware of the sweet burn of Schneizel’s fingers inside of his ass, even more acutely aware that soon it would be much more.

Schneizel’s tongue flicked teasingly across his clit, making him let out a _very_ undignified sound as he fisted a hand in his brother’s perfectly coiffed hair. The sounds Schneizel was making, that his own _body_ was making, were absolutely filthy.

“What’s the matter, Lelouch? No pretty words now, when you’re going to come with my tongue in your cunt and this piece in your ass?” Schneizel asked when he pulled back to breathe, panting as he licked the glossy shine of Lelouch’s slick pussy from his lips.

Lelouch huffed angrily, but he was far from stupid and not so willing to tarnish his pride by denying what was obvious. He’d come once, he’d come again. He’d come five more times, if Schneizel wished it. 

“You’re dreadful,” was all Lelouch said, huffed out as he crossed his arms over his belly, shoving half heartedly at Schneizel’s head and squirming as he withdrew his fingers from his asshole and pressed the rounded tip of the toy against it instead. “Bastard.”

“Oh no, I’m quite legitimate, thank you. It’s you who’s been disowned,” Schneizel said with a smug wink as he pressed the first bead of the toy inside of Lelouch’s ass, lavishing kisses to his trembling thighs as he offered him time to adjust. “Easy, now.”

Lelouch’s cheeks were _burning._ It was bad enough that Schneizel could make him come in an embarrassingly short period of time by playing with his clit, it was bad enough that he could make him lose his mind stimulating two holes at once.

Shame made him furious. “Why...can’t you be content just playing with... _hell_!” Lelouch shuddered as Schneizel wiggled the toy, laughing at how Lelouch’s tight, slicked-up asshole clutched at it as his cunt quivered in anticipation. “Just _leave that alone!”_

Schneizel laughed, the sound of a predator who was aware its prey had no hope of escape. “You see,” he explained, “I was hoping you’d trust your brother to help you remove that stick that’s up your ass and replace it with something more fun instead.”

Between the slow stretch of his ass around the toy and the slow, languid swipes of Schneizel’s tongue Lelouch felt every bit of tenseness evaporating from his body, dragging the anger he should have felt at Schneizel’s snarky quip along with it. Right now, he wanted nothing but this moment, this peaceful time of pure bliss as his eyes fluttered in pleasure and he wanted to think less and less about how awful Schneizel was more and more about _just_ how many times he was going to come before the night was over.

Schneizel’s fingers teased at his ass, circling where his body clutched tight at the toy and Lelouch could feel his low, amused laugh through his cunt as he arched against Schneizel’s face, thighs shaking and body coiled tense as his big brother drew another orgasm out of him. 

His thoughts about how many more times he was going to come before the night was over? Many more, apparently. 

Schneizel’s mouth taken from between his legs pulled an unbidden whine from his mouth as he shuddered, half pleasure and half discomfort as cool air rushed against overstimulated flesh. How typical for that man, to stop right when things were _really_ getting good, self-serving, manipulative, _bastard_ \- 

Schneizel seemed to tire of just playing with him, because it was only a breath before he had the head of his cock lined up against Lelouch’s cunt, pushing inside. Schneizel’s cock was… upsettingly nice. Average length, pleasantly thick, and he stretched around it as he’d done dozens of times before. Schneizel was surprisingly (blissfully) silent as he settled inside, balls snug up against Lelouch and only when Lelouch’s tension loosened into ragdoll pliance did he start fucking him. He fucked him deep and slow, self-satisfied face leering down at him, brows furrowed in concentration. Lelouch knew this was the closest he’d ever get to seeing Schneizel come undone. 

With his cunt a dripping, quivering mess filled up with cock, Schneizel diverted his attention to the fluttering ring of Lelouch’s ass. Reaching beneath him, he slipped in one finger and then another, stretching them just wide enough to make Lelouch gasp. The stretch was softened by a generous coating of lube, but still, this was _Schneizel_ and his cock was so deep inside of his cunt that he felt like he’d never get him out, his fingers stretching his ass into a burn that pricked tears at the corners of Lelouch’s eyes. Schneizel shifted, free hand coming to Lelouch’s clit and teasing, trying to tear another orgasm from him. 

“Splendid… “ he moaned as he fed even more of his dick inside, _somehow_ “just splendid, little brother.”

Lelouch turned his head to the side, eager to get away from Schneizel’s steely gaze, the way it burned into his skin, hot and prickly and _too much_. 

“You may have lost the game, Lelouch,” Schneizel said as his cum flooded Lelouch’s insides, “but it seems you’ve taken my king just fine. Perhaps I’ll have to concede a tie, this time.”

Oh, _hell._ He thought he was so clever, didn’t he? Lelouch’s scoff became a gasp, a slow, lusty moan he just couldn’t hold back as Schneizel came inside him. His brother was certainly something, filling that empty, lonesome space he’d been so aware of since before he’d even started unwrapping that silly present.

Lelouch’s hands came to rest on Schneizel’s back, thumbing curiously over a mole on his shoulder - he’d always remember that. When Schneizel has first fucked him and it had felt like too much to take a too good to be true all at once, he’d hidden his face in his shoulder and kissed that mole, his perfect skin, had whimpered moans and whispered curses against it, had leaned his head on that shoulder when no one else in the family besides his older brother understood how _awful_ it was. He’d always been so conveniently _there._

And now Lelouch was _here,_ with Schneizel’s dick as deep inside of him as it would go, getting filled up with his cum. _Getting what he wanted._ Tipping his head back , he exhaled a shameless moan that made Schneizel’s grip on his hips tighten. _Good._

Schneizel smiled, then, and purred, “Checkmate.”


End file.
